The Biochemical and Metabolic Profiling Core provides sensitive and accurate in vitro biochemical assays and in vivo metabolic/physiologic assays for the analysis of selected biomarkers relevant to lipid and glucose metabolism. The methods and assays described below have all been fully implemented and used successfully by our experienced personnel for several years. This Core has served as a vital component of the PPG for the past 20 years. The assays performed by the Biochemical and Metabolic Profiling Core can be broken down into four broad categories: 1). Analysis of plasma samples;2) Analysis of tissue samples;3) In vivo metabolic/physiologic tests. 4) Specialized biochemical and metabolic analysis designed to address specific project needs. The assays and methods we will use are listed below. The assays in categories 1-3 which will be used on a routine basis have a more detailed description of the methodology in the "Method Details" at the end of this section.